Ruthless
by StinkyRodent
Summary: I need to win this, I can't back down. All I have to do is be a killer. Merciless. RUTHLESS.


I shifted nervously from one foot to another as I awaited my turn. My ears strained to hear the blaring horn. Finally, it sounded. My stomach dropped as the doors of the main building opened and light flooded in. I stepped into the blinding light, full of trepidation. When my eyes adjusted to the landscape of the quiet island, I instinctively dropped into a crouch, scanning what I could see. My training had taught me to be wary, not to trust anyone. Seeing nothing, I crept forward cautiously. Suddenly, my ears pricked up. My heart skipping a beat, I leaped aside just as a quivering spear thudded into the ground where I was seconds before.

I stare up into the trees, dumbfounded. A girl was fleeing, jumping onto another branch. I blinked, shaken by how close her aim had been. I slowly picked up the spear that was embedded in the dirt. Holding it close, I darted into the forest in search of the other contestants. I examined the mud closely. I was rewarded with a footprint! I tracked the prints until they disappeared completely. It was the middle of the forest. Where could my rival be? I saw a flash. Without turning around, I spun the spear in my hand so the point was facing behind me. I heard a rustle, then nothing. I scratched my head as I threw the spear behind me. I heard a _oomph_ as the spear met its target. I turned around, feeling sick as the girl dropped from the tree, the spear in her gut. I walked towards the dying girl. Swallowing, I extracted the spear and closed her eyes. I forced myself not to look at the bubbling blood spilling out of her as I staggered away; trying to think about my victory instead of the twenty two more that had to die by my hands.

Another flash caught my eye. It was high in the branches, hidden cleverly. I shinnied up the tall trunk, watchful of the fate that had claimed one life already. When I reached the flash, I pushed away the leaves and peered down. I let out my breath. It was a camera. I picked it up with a faint smile. Holding it to me, I said quietly, my voice still slightly hoarse, "Hey, everyone. Just thought I ought to let you know I'm doing great, but I wouldn't mind another spear point from my sponsors, if I have any. This one's getting dull." I set the camera down again. Standing up, I started walking to find water, all the while watchful of anything I might get. Soon enough, a knife drifted down, attached to a parachute. I caught it, my mind wandering. This was a dangerous game I was playing. Only one person could survive in the Hunger Games.

The boy opened his eyes blearily and stood up, his back stiff from sleeping against the tree. As he turned around, I stabbed him in the back. I know that stabbing people in the back isn't very honorable. But this was a matter of survival. I swallowed the feeling of nausea rising in me as the fifth contestant sank down, dead. Blood blossomed, spreading all over his clothes. As usual, I knelt down and took his bow and arrows. Gazing into his blank eyes, I whispered "I'm sorry." and closed his eyes. I stood up, sighing. I had killed four people in one week. Many other contestants had killed each other that week, leaving but four left. I closed my eyes and clenched my fist. I walked confidently into the forest.

Three to go. I thought back to when I first learned about the Hunger Games. My trainer had reassured me that I would be fine. I still remembered his words. "_You'll be okay. Just get rid of the others, and you'll be famous! You want to go on television, right? All you have to do is win. You have to be…"_ I could see his beady eyes gleaming; "_ruthless!" _From then on, my life's goal was to win the Games. Now, I was so close. I could just imagine the judge, placing the medal on my neck as cameras flashed. I was still thinking when the knife embedded itself in my back.

I screamed in agony, my vision blurring. I writhed on the mossy ground as the knife protruded from my back. I clawed at the ground, desperate. I'd survive, I had to! Slowly, I felt my strength fading, tendrils of darkness clouding my sight. A boy walked towards me, a look of intense sadness etched on his face. He knelt down and took my weapons. "I'm sorry." he murmured before closing my eyes.


End file.
